


As If Waiting Rooms Weren't Tense Enough Already...

by TtotheCofA



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gawain Kingsmen - Freeform, Incredibly short, Mentions of Dismemberment, but no detailed descriptions OF said dismemberment, heavy OC involvement, some four years into the future when they're all friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: If looks could kill, Lewis would be a double ghost...





	As If Waiting Rooms Weren't Tense Enough Already...

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, silly drabble from that Tumblr RP blog that I want to preserve in the event of this blue hellsite's (un)timely demise.

Across the waiting room of the small-town hospital, Gawain sat slumped in one of the seats, with his arms folded across his chest. His fellow ghost looked for all the world like the tired, worried ~~family member~~ friend they’d told the receptionist he was. But behind the sunglasses that hid his supernaturally dark sclera, Gawain glared at Lewis with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Lewis would almost agree he deserved it.

It had been an accident, really….a poltergeist with a taste for magnetism hadn’t been happy when Vivi had commanded it to leave the junkyard it haunted, and - in its tantrum - it had ripped Arthur’s prosthetic clean out of it’s port. In retrospect, ‘clean’ was probably not the best word to use, as there had been blood…. _lots_ of blood…Arthur had started hyperventilating, Vivi had started crying, and Mystery was left to dial 9-1-1 with his nose on Vivi’s touchscreen phone while Lewis exorcised the poltergeist with his bare hands and fire.

The ambulance had arrived within five minutes, and Arthur had been rushed straight to the hospital. The injury wasn’t as bad upon inspection as it had looked in the low-light of the junkyard - Arthur's harsh reaction had been mostly borne from reliving the act of violently losing an arm. The surgery happening now was really only to repair the prosthetic connection port attached to what remained of Arthur’s arm. There was no high risk of complication, no danger of long term side effects, and even Arthur himself had been pretty mellow about the incident (albeit after he’d been given pre-surgery painkillers).

His brother, upon hearing the news, had been a _completely_ different story.

And Lewis was fairly certain that the only reason he wasn’t unwillingly reenacting a scene from “Twister” right now was the other patients seated in the waiting room around them.

“I’m coming with you next time.” Gawain narrowed his eyes at Lewis. The ghost folded his hands between his legs.

“I’ll tell Vivi when she gets back.” He replied meekly. "She'll be thrilled." Their illustrious leader had driven back to the junkyard with Mystery and the van (to what would have been Arthur’s great dismay) to retrieve their abandoned gear. That stuff had cost them several months' worth of combined paychecks, and they couldn't just abandon it to be picked over or mistaken for the rest of the junk in the junk yard.

“And if this happens again, _I will punt yer bloody skull back to the afterlife, ye hear_?” Gawain threatened, all but radiating an aura of murder. Lewis sank lower in his seat, and made a valiant effort to disappear down the collar of his own shirt.

“That sounds fair.” He agreed in that same timid tone.

Please, Vivi, get back soon….

 


End file.
